


Relaxation technique No. 8 : Couch Sex

by EmelyGinger



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Couch Sex, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmelyGinger/pseuds/EmelyGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...now if we’re not going to go through with this I can always throw on a t-shirt and go for that run I was telling you about..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation technique No. 8 : Couch Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2014 everyone!!  
> I'm starting the year with a smutty prompt. Sorry in advance for any mistakes and i hope you enjoy it :)   
> Happy readings.

 

**Relaxation technique No. 8 : Couch Sex**

Danny had been frowning at his feet for a while now, he had been roped into this so carefully it amazed him, but he couldn’t back out now.

“Why am I doing this again?” He asked out of curiosity, he wasn’t stalling. He wasn’t.

“Because and I quote:” I won’t be responsible for you having to spend an extra week incapacitated because you decided head trauma isn’t considered important on your little navy handbook” and in all honesty you find this more exciting than you lead on.”

Steve leaned further onto the couch, shirtless and legs apart; he was the picture of causality. It was almost infuriating how the man made even head trauma look appealing.

“But why can’t you ask for a massage, or some tea, or even some disturbingly soft pillows?”Danny had to really fight the urge not to stomp his foot.

“You were the one who told me I had to decompress, now if we’re not going to go through with this I can always throw on a t-shirt and go for that run I was telling you about.” Steve said with a smirk. He knew he was putting Danny between a rock and a hard place, but he’d always thought about this and now that he had the time why wouldn’t he give it a try?

“You psychopathic fiend, I should have requested for you to stay in the hospital longer…” The blond was mumbling obscenities but he still reached for his shirt buttons.  

“Keep the shirt on but lose the pants.” The brunet was met with an arched brow “It’s for your own modesty.” He added defensively, and somehow it worked.

Danny moved on to his pants, which after the purposely slow process of taking the belt and zipping them down, seemed to betray its owner with the velocity with which they hit the ground.

“Come here?” Steve asked softly. He watched as Danny walked closer.

“Degenerate..” Danny muttered, but he’s standing in the space between Steve’s legs, and things were fairly controlled for now.

The brunet’s eyes closed as he felt a hand combing through his hair – a few minutes of this would relax him well enough but he didn’t intend on clarifying that – he sighed and inched his legs closer until he was trapping his partner, leaning up to the soft press on his lips.

And the kiss was languid, without a care for the world, with gentleness they rarely had time to express so they both enjoyed it until they were absolutely breathless. By the time Danny’s hazy eyes flickered open Steve’s hands were resting on his hips.

“Shouldn’t we go upstairs for this?”

“Right here is just fine.” Steve answers, pulling the blond on to his lap.

“Pervert.” His retort almost swallowed by a moan when Steve grinded their hips together.

“You’re one to talk.” He could feel the erection against his body.

“One more word and I’ll beat you unconscious.” The smile was still there, but the fact that Steve managed to zip his mouth shut seemed to appease the other man.

That earned him a small kiss, followed by another and a small nip on his bottom lip, before he opened his mouth. He let Danny delve inside, caress his tongue, as he softly kneaded the small hips.

He let his hands roam under the dress shirt, reaching the blond’s shoulder blades before slowly moving down, pressing on the bone right on the small of his back and watching Danny unravel on top of him.

“S-Steve.” Danny breathed out, face flushed and hands clasping on broad shoulders “D-don’t.” There was a hint of annoyance in his voice but Steve chose to ignore it.

He kept on pressing on the same spot , mesmerized with the way Danny’s hips swayed, teasing himself as much as he was teasing the man on his lap because every time he pressed deeper their groins brushed and the blond released the type of noises that made people blush.

“Should I stop?”  He enquired softly.

He was met with a harsh bite, teeth pulling on the skin of his collarbone as hands made his drift further down, and he figured Danny wouldn’t give him an answer. So he let his fingers wiggle inside the forest green boxer shorts – palming the swell of his ass – caressing the soft skin underneath.

Their eyes met for a split second, breaths mingling in the small space between them, Steve pressed a small kiss before closing his teeth on his plump lower lip – feeling Danny melt against him and fingers burying on his hair.

Danny moaned, arched his back, this time grinding against Steve’s cock as he felt big hands cup his ass but the brunet kept going - hands parting his cheeks and deft fingers caressing the space in between – purposely missing the small pucker that seemed to twitch in anticipation.

“You’re a bastard Steve Mcgarrett .”Danny pulled away from him, probably about to say something else, but he stopped looking at the brunet carefully “You okay?”

Steve blinked, unsuccessfully trying to blink the haze from his eyes, it took him a few seconds to figure out that this was probably his head acting up but he was unwilling to stop “Yeah fine.”

“You know that would have worked better if I wasn’t sitting on you.” Steve could feel the raised eyebrow “I knew this wasn’t a good idea, I shouldn’t –“ so he interrupted him with a kiss before the rant could go any further.

“Its fine, I’m fine, I’m not in pain or anything.” Steve said in between kisses “ Besides it’s been over two weeks…” grinding his hips against the blond to make the point.

Danny stared at him “Okay, fine but if we’re doing this we’re doing it my way.”  He almost wanted to laugh at the big puppy eyes he was presented with, but he got up instead, feet padding the floor as he walked upstairs.

Steve’s eyes flickered back open as Danny stood again in front of him; he watched as the blond reached for his briefs waistband and pulled the garment down, revealing himself before crawling back onto his lap.

Danny squirted the lube, warming it on his fingers, before reaching around his body and circling his entrance – shivered as he breached in and took a deep breath –  he could feel those blue eyes staring up at him, sizing, mesmerizing and it made him feel so hot that he wondered why he’d never done this before.

He replaced a finger with two, two with three, and he knew he was going too fast but the hands resting on his waist and the lips pressing on his neck seemed to only make him want to go faster. He took them out, bit the moan that wanted to bubble up, and started to work on Steve’s pants – opened and slid them off – but the moment he saw the brunet’s cock the noise he was trying to fight back escaped.

He stroked it once, enough to coat some lube in it and hear his partner hiss in pleasure, before moving over it. He took a deep breath and lowered himself, his eyes fluttering closed as he felt full like every time they did this, maybe more.

And the only thing Steve could do was watch as the blond slowly rose again and slammed on to his cock – it felt good in a way that everything always felt if it involved Danny – it made him pant and grip his hips tighter before finally mustering the strength to move.

He planted his feet on the ground and pushed up, making Danny bounce on his lap and squirm, making him incapable of making much noise as his mouth opened in silent screams. It didn’t take them long to get into a frenzy, moans mingling with open kisses, bodies building  sweat and clenching around each other.

Danny gave a startled gasp as his insides coiled up and suddenly exploded with his release, he tightened up and his groan mingled with Steve’s as he felt his insides getting warmer, wetter, has his lover came inside him.

The room got quiet, even the heavy pants got muffled as Danny’s lips met Steve’s, but not for long.

“This wasn’t so bad.” Danny stated as he rested his head against the brunet and when he was met with a knowing mirthful gaze he added “I can still beat you unconscious.”

**The End.**


End file.
